wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The WoF Fanon Soda Machine
This is not owned by anyone, anyone with a user drink can put it in here, normal wiki users put your drinks in "User Drinks." Mods, put yours in "Mod Drinks." Anyone can edit their drink in as long as it is in alphabetical order. Mod Drinks: Proud-Dust: Proud-Cola NightStrike: Lightning-In-A-Bottle An energy drink with a sharp flavor. Little sugar, but it does somehow provide an insane amount of energy. Maybe it is actually lightning? No one knows, however, a few sips can give you enough energy to discover the meaning of the universe in a couple minutes. That is, if it doesn't kill you first. Wings: Dr. Wong You drink this shady-lookin beverage and become enlightened. lots of caffeine. dont drink before bed unless you wanna hallucinate dr. wong herself. BermudatheSeaWing: Mood Chill Refreshing drink that's really cold for some reason lol. It's super healthy, and has a cold, vaguely fruity flavor. Outclaw: Outty-Water Infinity: Milk Not even a soda but who cares. It's milk. Mmm, milk. The best. User Drinks: Moonwatcher908's: Aardvark-Flavored Soda! If you li me aardvarks and you like soda, you should try Aardvark-Flavored Soda! The ingredients are listed below: 1/2 liter of fresh aardvark blood 1 gram of actual dirt 3 aardvark eyes 12 aardvark toenails 900 liters of water 0.6 gallons of cactus needles 1 aardvark rear end 3 aardvark tails 18 desert lizards 1,300 megatons of garbage 100 mustaches Enjoy! Altum Acri's: Bottomless "I can't even tell if I like this or not." Packaged in a biodegradable bottle, the Bottomless is a refreshing cooler of strange flavors. The liquid itself is an inky black, flashing with random spots of color under certain light. (Even glows underneath black lights! Wow!) This suspicious little drink can make you question your existence and see neon lights where there are none, but after a few sips you senses will be heightened and your mind sharpenedTM. The flavor is all but trustworthy, the taste changed with the bottle and dragon drinking it, but it seems that no one can agree on the exact flavoring; however, there is the understanding that each bottle has a slight hint of... mint? JOS98IE'S Salak's Fruit Bath Thing Full of Fruitiness SALAKS FRUIT BATH THJNG FULL OF FRUITINESS IS BY SALAK THE RAINWING WHO IS DEFINITELY NIT JOS98IE'S OCS NOOOPE IT HAS 0 CALORIES AND 2 CARBS IT IS FROOTIE AND TASTEE IlluminatedBulb's: The Illuminator Non-FDA approved chemicals mixed inside of a hollowed-out lightbulb? Delicious! Side effects may vary from death to death. If you have been breathing air, ask your doctor about The Illuminator. "It's delicious"! - The dude I kidnapped to say this Aquamine the seawing skywing- Horizon's Water This might or might not be animus enchanted by Aquamine for no reason. So. Tired after swimming OR flying! Horizon's water will power you up for a year with Aquamine's enchantment! It has no caffine whatsoever. The soda for all ages! 30% water from a mountan river 20% kingdom of sea feeling 10% honey 30% Aquamine's enchantment 10% sugar from sugarcane from the kingdom of sea Cani: Cani's Concoction! "Only the most natural! Only the most tasty! Only Cani's Concoction™." Cani's Concotion, founded during the Sandwing war as a stimulant for soldiers, has evolved into an all natural Sweet Tea over the ages. Cani's Concoction (Or CC) has a very distinct flavor, being not overly sweet, but having a nectar and honey-like flavor. It is not rich, but rather flows like water. Cani's Concoction is useful for many ailments, but is also a common refreshment loved by many! Cani's Concoction is mainly made from: Angelica (22%) Bee Balm (Try putting a petal in your glass of CC for added flavor, 34%) Lemon Balm (Surprisingly Sweet! 14%) Golden Root (Originally for soldiers, keeps you awake, 10%) Mashed Dragonfruit and Dragonfruit juices (16%) Apricot Juice (4%) Deathseerthenightwing1: Deathseer and Dusty's Red Berry Special This deliciously sweet and sour berry juice is a mix of all the wonderful ingredients of the rainforest, desert and beach including strawberries, coconuts and a rare sweet cactus juice. Its primary flavor is of a rare rainforest berry that grows in a certain area of the rainforest. The secondary flavors are coconut and strawberry. Dusty loves this drink and is seen gulping down whole jars of it in an upcoming graphic novel by Deathseer. Caracal Of The SandWings: Caracal Cream Soda Creamy and fizzy, this bubbling brew will do nothing special, it's just soda pop! Well, it might earn you the friendship of Caracal, at least. Though it is incredibly delicious! And we put an oganesson atom on BOTH the can and the bottle, look at all those electrons! CopperWingz: Copper's Apple Cider This warm, crisp drink can remind any dragon of a stress free life with one sip. Made from fresh picked apples , cinnamon sticks, hand whipped cream and a drizzle of caramel, it is perfect for any dragon. Some dragons claim it is enchanted with a spell to slow down time and stop the stress of life, and other claim it can heal the soul of any worry. No one knows this for sure until you give it a try. It is usually severed in a large glass mug with ether a slice of apple pie or a caramel apple at the side. BDK-Up U w0t m8? Flavored Blackberry-blueverry-bannana-star-paint. Filled with the edginess of BDK, and very caffeine, you wil automatically become a wendigo if you drink it, warning, BDKUPIsnotliableforanydiseasehealththreatetccausedbythisdrink Xx Dreamdancer xX: Dragonsnap Dragonsnap is a caffeinated nectar and honey sweet drink, golden in color. The consistency is quite thick, and closely resembles liquid syrup. The soda was designed by the RainWings, but was later modified by the NightWings, who gave it a layer of tart bubbly golden froth at the top, to give the drink a sour, then sweet flavor. Dragonsnap is also known to give dragons wild, vivid, and crazy dreams, and in some rare cases, can actually cause RainWings to be stained a sweet, strawberry pink for hours at a time. winter moon : moonpepsi a cold, refreshing drink that tastes like moonlight- creamy sweet with hints of strawberries Chipper the Crow: Marsidge Water ...Tastes like iron. Is it blood? Where did this come from? Oh, it's not blood? Good. Crows seem to love it... Weird. Oh well. It doesn't have any side-effects, at least! Was it made by aliens? It was?! Okay, that makes sense. Was found in a lake with a red comet... And now there are frog-ostrich-aliens. EmeraldWings Emerald Energy Also known as EEE, this is the energy drink that may make you combust. If not, it will give you unlimited energy and make you burst out in musical songs and references every second. Emerald drinks this every single day. It tastes like mangoes, strawberries, darkness, and memes. INGREDIENTS : Emeralds Coffee Espresso Tea Assorted fruits Emerald's jokes and assorted references Energy drinks SUGAR Emerald's secret ingredient.... oooOOOooO Great Whinter: Great Dew A great taste (Hints the name.) and gives you a burst of energy. Some flavors include the tiger's eye, mango, and shock. Not the healthiest choice but probably the most popular choice as it has it's own meme. Really loaded with caffeine, and not recommended with hyperactive dragonets. Bullfrog: FantaFrog This cooling drink is refreshing and tasty. This is a perfect, orange flavored soda that is a well balanced mix between sweet and sour. The soda is preferred for iced tea lovers, because it has many herbal flavors in it. Created by Bullfrog, as they are living in Hawaii and like to make and refresh people with many herbal sodas, FantaFrog was created to be sweet, and very healthy as well, as it is coming from real, fresh oranges from gardens and herbs imported from Hawaii. FenTheMudwing: FenFrosty A refreshing, all natural icy slush of classified ingredients. Some of the many, many FenFans and conspiracy theorists have used their accomplished chemistry skills to decipher the code, and they have discovered the main ingredient is pure whipped cream freeze dried, with lots of water to liquefy it. Chunks of ice are added to contribute to it's signature slush. Other ingredients are defined as caramel and butterscotch. The actual ingredients are: 46% whipped cream 27% caramel 21% butterscotch 4% water 2% ice Unfortunately, due to the lack of food coloring, FenFrosties are a mud-brown color. Your opinion on FenFrosties? I LOVE IT!!! it's cool meh never tried it I don't really like it YUCK!!! Quickdragon - Even The Cook Doesn't Know What's In This True to its name, even the cook doesn't know what's in this. It was invented when Quickdragon blindfolded themself, raided their fridge, and threw it all in a blender on high. It's still made this way in-house. It seems to taste different to everyone; some say tomato, others say potato, others say . . . you get the point. We still don't know what's in it, though. Not even Quickdragon. Do not be discouraged if you find small animals floating in it. *Quickdragon is not responsible for food poisoning. WARNING! MAY CONTAIN: Cardboard, a disturbing amount of salt, raw meat or eggs, essence of dentist, a bunch of other stuff Ingredients 99% Unknown 1% Blender glass Ranbowmist000000: Rainbow Mist A sweet fruit juice made from the mist after a storm in the Rainforest. It tastes like all the fruits in the Rainforest in one soda. It is super concentrated and can give you enough nutrients for a whole week. It is also intriguing as it is a swirl of colors like a trapped rainbow and it makes the drinker change color like a RainWing but nobody knows why but some suspect it is the mystery ingredient. Rainbow Mist is made out of: 40% Mist after a storm. 40% Fruit pulp 19% Rainforest extract 1% ??? MaxwelFISH: Garbage In A Bottle A total waste of your money, nobody even knows what is in it but the smell can give you a few good guesses. It actually doesn't have any caffeine, carbonation or sugar! But, all it really is Max's left over garbage blended into a heap of disgustingness. Max actually does use one special ingredient to make it not completely garbage. Keep this a secret, alright? He blends up three lemons (With the peels {I guess?} still on) and then pours it on. Somehow, this is tested and it is edible! And every drink is different, considering all of Max's garbage is different. Sometimes there is glass in it, which has sent some people to the hospital, but it's there fault for buying literal garba- WHERE'D ALL THESE LAWYERS COME FROM?!?!? Anyways, sometimes when you eat it it can ''taste good, because of the varied content. Like, sometimes he puts in an apple core and banana peels. In fact, the thing that adds the most flavor is all the peanut flavor he throws away because... Well, he is alergic to peanuts. Springtrapthecreepyrabbit: Deceiver's Mirror Soda This is a kind of soda created by Deceiver, as another scam to get dragons to pay him more money and to get approval. He says it's completely healthy, but can we really trust him? No, we can't. So we have no clue if it's healthy or not. It is strangely reflective. And why is it black? Even if it turns out to be poisonous, it's very pretty. It's like a night sky in a bottle. It's reported that it seems to have flavors of chocolate, vanilla, and mint. Maybe I'll try a bottle- WAIT ARE THERE CHUNKS OF BROKEN MIRROR GLASS IN THIS!? AND LED LIGHTS!? Well that explains the reflective-ness. I've been told it tasteds good as a float with mint-chocolate-chip ice cream and whipped cream. HoneysuckleRainwing: Nectar Tea A perfect on-the-go fruity caffeine boost (or a nighttime chill) with honeysuckle nectar as its only sweetener. It contains no preservatives, fillers, artificial colors, artificial flavours, gmo ingredients, allergens, and has real tea leaves/herbs as the main ingredient. There's only one problem: it's over twice as expensive as fake, run-of-the-mill bottled iced tea. Comes in Earl Grey-based tea (Caffeine) and Chamomile-based tea (Caffeine Free). Probably one of the only drinks here that could be made in real life and you would actually consume. UnderappreciatedElf:COFFEE COFFEE stands for Coffee Offee Ffee Fee Ee E. COFFEE comes in many wonderful flavors! COFFEE is an gross brownish colour, but it can boost you energy! Way too expensive, it is normally not worth buying, but soon you'll forget all about your beloved 10 bucks, because you'll have such a caffine buzz that you entirely ignore it! Drink it in the morning, and you will be hyper for a full day!* Drink it in the afternoon and skip important stuff that you should be doing! Drink it at night and enjoy staying up late drawing random dragons and writing about random things! *Disclaimer:You will need at least four cups of COFFEE to fully wake up. ADragonDreaming881: Pure™ Pure™ is a simple drink. Inspired by the rainforest, the only ingredient is fruit juice, carbonated for a bit of spunk. Customers have described it as exactly like eating the actual fruit that the drink is made from, except fizzy. Very good for you, (no corn syrup, artifical flavoring, etc) the only problem with it is that it is rather expensive, ($27 per bottle) seeing as the company that makes it grows it's own fruit (without pesticides or any of that gross stuff) and carefully regulates what leaves the facility that makes it. Pure™ has been confidently vouched for by every inspector and critic ever to cross the doorway. The facility is open to tourists whenever it is in production to prove that Pure™ is truly pure. Pure™ is packaged in a recycled plastic bottle with silvery wrapping and type in different colors based on the flavor. The most popular flavors of Pure™ are Strawberry, Mango-Lime, Pineapple, and Kiwi-Lemon. Dreaming's personal favorite is Raspberry, followed by Pineapple. General SlopStorm of the MudWings: Sloppy Sizzle A thirst-quenching brown drink made of unknown ingredients. May cause slight apple obsession. Has 6g sugar, 3g protein, and 1g caffeine. It has natural coloring but artificial flavoring. May sometimes also be addictive. Comes in a 1 gallon container......it's a great thing to blend into a smoothie, flavored drink, etc. Saburra-the-SandWing: SaltyTonguezz If you happen to be a salty criticizer for topics in and out of Wings of Fire, then you should be able to handle this soda. NOT LOADED WITH SUGAR, BUT LOADED WITH AN EQUAL AMOUNT OF SALT. Comes in many different flavors with same saltiness. Recommended if you wanna rage, win arguments with salty reasons, and supersonically fly/run out of your pathetic dragonet school. Not recommended for drinking before sleep. SUPER DUPER SALTY BAD BAD INGREDIENTS: 70% Salt 10% Real Flavors 10% Health 5% Caffeine 5% Secret Saburra Saz ''Sorapaw: Sora Sprite Sizzle, sweet, and salt all in one bottle! It is naturally colored cream, and has tiny blue bubbles inside of it. Too much will make you go on a sugar high, so only one bottle at a time is suggested. The flavor of Sora Sprite tastes somewhat like cream soda, only it has a berry twist! You can also taste the natural sea salt (added for flavor). Sold at any marketplace in Pyrrhia. Seaweed: Seaweed Coffee '' The soda is what it sounds like. Seaweed Coffee should keep you up all day and all night, even if you take a sip. The Seaweed Coffee doesn't look like a liquid, but rather shaped like real seaweed. In order to drink it, you need to put Seaweed Coffee into a blender, and dump in 8 bottles of coffee powder, then put in two teaspoons of water. Then, blend them, and you're ready to drink it! Disclaimer: The seaweed is totally fake, nothing suspicious about it! Stoatbramble: Goose Juice Poured into a 100mL goose-shaped, heat-proof, shatter-resistant glass bottle, Goose Juice is high-quality, 90% naturally flavored milk chocolate hot cocoa with small hints of artificial marshmallow flavor. All bottles come with a small can of whipped cream, a baggie of exactly five marshmallows, and a baggie of chocolate chips. Buy a bottle, or two, or exactly 509,679,325,004 while you can, since this drink is super rare and only sold at this soda machine. Disclaimer: Not actually soda! Or juice! No geese were harmed in the making of this product. TheSilverLugia: Dr. Lugia Perfect for staying up a whole week. This cherry-flavored concoction has enough caffeine and sugar to keep one awake for who knows how many days (the current record is 8). Unfortunately it also has enough chemicals to peel the paint off walls from 50 miles away and runs the risk of causing a coma in whoever drinks it. Favored by gamers and people wanting to stay up forever, this cherry-flavored chemical soup is the choice for you! The Streamy Gamer Cat: Dreamy Stream This sweet, delightful drink is slightly fizzy and comes in a variety of flavours such as nectarine, chocolate and toffee apple. The most popular though is the ever-popular cream flavour, a bubbly concoction sure to make you stay up for five days in a row. Popular amongst people who wish to suddenly be transported to the chinese timezone for a week. Moonflower-Leader of Thunderclan: Moonly Thunder It is fizzy and sweet. The color is pearly with Thunder strikes. It sparks a little,like a shooken,carbonated soda. It has so many flavors. The thunder strikes change color according to the flavor. Most popular flavor is orange cream. It is a concoction to taste like both cream and orange. The flavors have swiftness potion added in. This and Dreamy Stream are rivals/competing against each other for the best soda. Pearl336- Cyan smoothies Lovely Cyan coloured smoothies, with little sparkles and creamy swirls in the drink. Tastes like Ocean breeze and Power with a hint of ambition and big-headedness. Tastes even better when your planning to rule the world beforehand. When you drink it, it makes you feel powerful and strangely artistic. They say it’s made from the essence of magic and dead animus dragons, pearl336 has admitted its made from one of those things. For some reason, anyone who has tried finding out exactly what their made of has disappeared, I wonder why? Perilthechamp/TheUnFathomable: Perilsi It's vanilla flavored, extremely hot, extremely carbonated, and extremely caffeinated. It doesn't say what the ingredients are, because it doesn't want to get sued. Popular guesses are hot sauce, ashes, salsa, flaming tomatoes, and raccoon guts. The makers have only admitted to two of these. LEAKED FROM WIKILEAKS: 36% Hot Sauce 24% Vanilla Extract 22% Ashes 14% Raccoon Guts 4% ''you don’t want to know Articuna-Dragon: Autumn Served warm Served warm and bubbly, with a light cream that tastes somewhat like nectar. Contains hints of dusk spice (actually a thing I made) and the force of the storm of the earths. It is a light green with yellow- orange tones like a syrup at the bottom. (Like honey and Smokey spice.) A new flavor is being made, with sweet grass instead of smokieness. SIL3NC3D WHISP3RS: The Dark Forest... Upon looking at this scarcely decorated can, if you were to look at the liquid itself you would find yourself mesmerised by the swirling blues and greens tainted by a blackened purple. Dare to take a sip? You'll find yourself in a fever-dream of bittersweetness, prisoners of spiritual cages whispering into your ear, of secrets and hopes and dreams crushed by Nature's mercilessness, forever screamed into the void. The husks will grace your eyes in nightmarish forms. Greet them? Run away screaming for your mother? Or maybe you already are afflicted by the blessing known as insanity? Either way, these are the parts of the forest you have never seen before. Comes in four fun flavours: Crushed dreams, drowned hopes, Nightmare fuel, and bottle 'o edginess! Skyfire: Fire of Skies (Commonly called Fireskies) A pearly drink with silver streaks, it also has a few multi coloured dots. It tastes delicious with a hint of sour among the sweet, it has a chocolately taste in its chocolate form while in its normal form it simply tastes sweet with a hint of sour and and cream. It is served with cream and tastes a lot like cream soda with a sour hint. It is commonly served in tarvens and cafés. There is also a tea form, called Fireskies Tea that has similar taste but instead of a cream soda taste it has a English Breakfast tea taste. It contains no artificial ingredients, only homemade cream, nectar, tea and sour spice (A thing I made up). It and Nectar Tea are rivals. Prince Flashfreeze: Fizzy Freeze An ice-cold fizzy drink that both gives you a bolt of energy and shines with a royal grace. To be used at particularly special events. Do not use unless you are a extremely special dragon. Anyone average specialness or below will explode from not being able to comprehend the drinks extra powerful greatness. Fun fact: If you pour Fizzy Freeze into water, the water will freeze and become a Fizzy Freeze-flavored popsicle. Made from special Arctic ingredients. So go now! Get some Fizzy Freeze. FawnpawBerry: FawnyFizz FawnyFizz is made from only the finest chocolate. the mixture of all the chocolates magically makes it fizzy, and it's 100% not healthy but 100% delish JadeSky2468: The Jade Explosion A very unique drink that has multicolored shades of green swirling around in the liquid and tons of rainbow bubbles. When you drink it, it reads your mind and EXPLODES with all of your favorite flavors, especially the fruit ones. It leaves a sweet and surprisingly tangy taste on your tongue. (unofficial) Studies have shown that dragons who drink this wonderful soda are reported 100 percent, smarter, happier, and more hyper as they go about their lives. No other flavors have stepped up to rival this awesomeness. GeekSheep: Sheep Slush An intoverts drink. Comes in 18 packs (Like my amazing muscles -coughcough-not-coughcough-) and the machine to make them can be purchased so you don't even have to go all the way to the vending machine! Also, on each can, it gives a tip on how to be less of a creep! (something I'm still working on.) It has sheep wool (Cotton candy), Ice, my tears, and several other cool ingredients. This drink is often not kept in most vending machines, because the excessive amount of typos were worrying customers. Once you drink it, any muscle that you previously has will deflate temporarily into noodle, and your intelligence decreases, especialllly speeeelen' wize. Not reccooomededed four peeple talken' tessts n' skewll wrok. Alzo murderers sozial skil (That you probably don't have if your buying this.) Thancfully, know sozial interracton nesesesary two purchaze. Atlantic The Seawing: Drink my Tears This is a bottle of Atlantic's tears which you can drink if you need thirst quenching. It's the quenchiest! NightstarTheLeader: Jay Juice This very very very ''caffeinated drink leaves you estatic, and thus gives you running power x100. During the effect of the drinks it is impossible to be tired, impossible to go to bed, or impossible to stop running. It also gives you a craving for tea with honey in it, and the need to tell as many bad puns as you can. Only after you drink a certain amount of this drink does it label you lazy, calm, and very punny. Side effects include turning into SeaWings or becoming even more logical and smart. It tastes like hopes and dreams. We are not responsible if you drink this at work and blow half the building or area up. Harrin The MudWing- Time essence Ever since his clone was created by Owl his blood has the capability to take you to any time in Pyrrhia. Zaiksklavado: RedDragon it gives you larger ''wiiiiiiings. Epheme: My Hopes and Dreams its just water with a lemon MisterElegantSquid: ELEGANT INK BLAST!!!! A super sugary soda with twice the fiz that there is in every other soda here COMBINED! It has a taste that quite literally makes your mouth sizzle, it also has the explosive power OF A NUKE!!! One shake an your off to mars. 0.0000001 % health 34% sugar 56% taste OVER NINE THOUSAND PERCENT EXPLOSIVE POWER!!! (All injuries caused by Elegant Ink Blast is not the responsibility of MisterElegantSquid) ZaustyDaug: Zaustopho Powder Mix Zaustopho Powder with water to create an excellent lime-apple drink. Comes with a packet of Zaustopho Powder and a can with water. Crystalcat137: Super Sour Soda Are you that sour dragon with no friends that sits in the corner and blowtorches whoever gets close to you? Well, do I have the drink for you! Super Sour Soda is made with 100% sourness! This drink is so sour that you won’t be able to speak for a week! Unfortunately, we aren’t able to tell you the ingredients. The company says it’s to avoid getting sued. This drink has two limited editions out now! One is labeled like any other Super Sour Soda, but is loaded with Special Edition Supa Sour Pop Rocks! It is quite possible that your mouth might explode! This edition is slipped randomly into normal Super Sour Sodas, so look out for them! The second special edition is SO sour, it’s almost tasteless! But don’t worry! Your taste buds are just overloaded! Soon the extreme sourness will kick in! It will dry up your mouth so much that anything you try to drink will evaporate on your tongue! You won’t be able to speak for a year, plus you will only be able to say sour things for another three months! And for the rest of your life, you will always have a sour taste on your tongue! Eleven Fifty Two: D-Rations This drink was made by DARPA, and is meant to keep special forces running at 1152% for a week straight. Nobody knows whats inside of it, including DARPA, it just exists. It also comes in a soda can that isn't a soda can to the infinite power. Its existence is anomalous, and it should probally be an SCP, but it isn't because its just a normal soda can that isn't a normal soda can (to the infinite power of course). Also, it will give the powers of VoiceOverPete. Remember if you ever drink this, like John Wick, you will have to swiftly ''do a lotta damage, and steal your mom's credit card. Then you are going to send him your credit card number, the three digits on the back, and the expiration month ''and date, so he can nay nay on those noobs and achieve another sick w *dabs* yeah. Leopard The Rainwing: Supernova Rush One half of this drink is as sour as a lemon, lime, AND some grapefruit. The pieces float in the drink, and if you ain't careful, you could slurp them up with the actual liquid! If you wanna eat them, we suggest a nice bowl and strainer to use; as the drink is extremely flammable, despite it's amazing sour flavor. It's called Sour crush But WAIT! There's another flavor, and ish supur sweett and yummy. It's soooo sweet that one sip could make you get a cavity! But it's sooo juicy with blueberries, kiwis, AND even dragonfruit! Rumor has it, is that if you drink it from the SOur cruSh you could earn the power to barf rainbows and blast meme songs. It's called Sweet Crush When mixed together, it makes such a powerful drink called a Supernova Rush its so sour that it will melt your tongue off! Or better or for worse, it will make you become a literal warhead candy. But it's soooo sweet and sugary that drinking it will make you run as fast as light years, or turn you bright pink and make you become sooo beautiful like Queen Kawai Lumin the Whisperer presents: GLASS The delicious ̶b̶i̶o̶h̶a̶z̶a̶r̶d̶ new soda that Pyrrhians and Pantalans alike enjoy the erm... unique taste of! Most dragons seem to be speechless for long periods of time after tasting GLASS, but those that aren't remark on it as being "crunchy". We're taking it as a compliment. We've also released the secret recipe of this drink, so you can enjoy making your own GLASS! Step one: Buy a GLASS sheet from your local shady dealer. Step two: Cut the GLASS sheet into small pieces. Step three: Blend the GLASS pieces in a blender. However, be aware that the longer you blend, the less crunchy your tasty beverage is. Step four: Pour and enjoy! Also comes as a hot pocket flavor. Stuffingnarwhals: Sandy Lemonade You look out to the line where the waves break as you push further onto your floral towel. You crack open a can of lemonade and take one big swig. It's the perfect amount of sweet and refreshes you completely. Then the sand rushes to the gaps between your teeth. You don't notice the sand until you settle your jaw. You spit everything out and have to dispose of the rest of your lemonade. What a waste. EveryWing Twist This soda contains the preferred amount of sweetness for any person drinking it. The color of the drink is aqua green with small star bursts of sky blue. Some may experience a nice minty tasty, others a lemon twist, but then again these are just flavors that can come to one's mind. DewSpectrum11: Spectrum Dew Spectrum dew is a very strange drink. It is a variety of many different ingredients, and the taste is very heavenly. Drink it and your mood will be a lot better. Plus it tastes like mountain dew \_('u')_/ Contents: 70% - Dew from a spectrum 10% - Angel's orange squash 10% - Goodmood Water 7% - Sugar 3% - Lenny faces Moonglider: Cascade Named after the famed hero of old, Cascade- What, you haven't heard of her? Oh. My. KAMI. Crazy dragoncats! Oh, you have heard of her? Yeah? NO CASCADE IS NOT A SEAWING. Well, anyway, it's manufactured by her brother Windfall. It is a all-natural fruit drink flavored with miracle fruit and exotic juices. This concoction was created by her friend Calico Ingredients: 16%-Guava juice 13%-Dragonfruit extract 19%-Mango puree 17%-Cherimoya juice 20%-Mangosteen extract 9%-Miracle Fruit pulp 4%-Rambutan juice Rainbow the Fusion - Rainbro Energy Only the best energy drink around! Created by Rainbowsight while experimenting with random ingredients. 100% awesome! It gives you surges of energy, perfect for a long flight to Pantala! Wow, it doesn't even make you hallucinate! IS THAT A SCAVENGER EATING A DRAGON HORN? I JUST DRANK ONE AND I'M REALLY FEELING THE SUGAR! Ingredients: 24% - Sugar 9% - Watered-down RainWing venom 40% - Coconut juice 10% - Chocolate extract 7% - Vanilla extract 10% - Herbs Yochu: Caracara Spit! Caracara Spit is a rather tangy drink that—contrary to popular belief—isn't made of caracara spit! (At least most of the time.) It is actually made of Root Beer which is cooked over the heat of a V22 Osprey's jet engine and then frozen in the bottom of the Arctic Ocean. Of course, somebody has to monitor this, so it usually leads to extra payments for the hospital bills of the ones who burned themselves and then drowned directly after. So it is not all that recommended to buy this drink. However, it also comes in Silica Packet flavor! It is a slightly chunkier drink that is filled with fake flavorful silica packets! Although, there is also one real silica packet in there (to keep it fresh) so try to watch out for it! CookieCandles2's Frosty YumYum Drink IT'S YUMMY, IT'S DRINKY, AND IT WILL ROT YOUR TEETH! A flavorful mix of all sorts of amazing flavors, being lemonade, gingerbread, and whoppers. This is an absolutely delicious concoction that can be found in the frozen drink aisle. It is very sweet and cold, which is perfect for a hot summer's day at the beach. it stays fresh for an uncomfortable amount of time, and has enough sugar to get your car on a sugar high. WARNING: Do not let your children have it. Don't say I didn't warn you MOONGLOW distributed by Moony Toons Tastes like that moon milk from the book The Girl who Drank the Moon. Has the same affects too so unless you wanna be OP don't drink it. UNLESS I FORCE YOU HAHAHA Sby's Fruity Bazinga IT SEEMS HEALTHY TO TRICK YOUR PARENTS! It is a bubbling concoction of fruity flavours that only the crazy dare to drink! If you drink it, laughing will make it come out your snout! Flavours are: *BANANANANA! (You better love bananas) *Grapelle (Apple and grape, what could go wrong?) *44 (contains 37 fruits and 7 fruit candies, crushed) AND................ *??????? (The mystery flavour, drink at your own risk) Buy one today, for only $68 CAD! Limey's extra special Leaf Salad Sandwich Water © Now with carbonation and EXTRA '''sugar! Leaf Salad Sandwich Water is the best this to have on a sticky, humid, and hot day! This spinach and lime falvoured glop is sticky, grey, and lumpy, but definitely the best! You would look totally '''epic '''drinking this on a beach. Everyone would be asking for a sip. Because you were drinking the '''All-New Healthy Battery Leaf Salad Sandwich Water! ⚠'WARNING'⚠ May cause nausea, hallucinations, sugar highs, and a severe craving for peppermint bark. = MoonIvy532’s Ivy Night A lime flavoured bubbly drink. It has Ivy inside of the drink it self and ice. If served at nighttime it bubbles and tastes like limes but if served in the day it tastes like ordinary water. 50% water 25% moon bubbles 20% ivy 5% ice MorphoTheRainWing: Morpho's Mango An all-natural fizzy juice drink made of tropical fruit. It is mostly mango, but has some pineapple and orange in it too. It comes in an orange can, and is clear tinted with orange-yellow. It is only slightly fizzy, enough to tickle your tongue but not enough to completely explode your mouth. It is one of the many-ish sodas that has all the ingredients listed on the back of the can, and is actually edible for people who don’t have animus-enchanted digestive systems. It is made from natural stuff like fruit juice, cane sugar, and soda water - no industrial chemicals here! Now comes in a new flavor: Watermelon! Instead of mango, orange, and pineapple, it has watermelon, mint, and lemon. The can is green and the drink is clear tinted with red. It's still called Morpho's Mango because Morpho's Watermelon doesn't have the same ring to it and because it's under the same brand. Wolfwhisker the Silkwing-Nightwing: Wolfy's Wolf Potion Hmmmm, dosnt this taste like... Fur? That's right! Wolfy had made a Energy Drink/Potion that will turn you into a Werewolf! Made with all natural Werewolf fur! The fur, however, tastes surprisingly good. Almost like... Cherries? No, Stawberry? No, Berry-Straws. Yes, that's right. Night's coffee "Why sleep when you can just chug this and finish all of your homework assignments in under an hour?" - random classmate that I interviewed. No, this isn't a soda, but it's somewhat healthier alternative! Now with no sugar and a caffeine content of over 700% the recommended daily intake, you won't need sleep ever again! Think of all the wonderful things you can do! Side effects include, and are not limited to: vomiting, hallucinations, random seizures, sore throat, blood loss, increase in blood pressure, voice loss, forgetting Sarah Marshall, blurred vision, no vision, heat vision, teleportation, and the ability to taste colors. Many of these symptoms are made up. Noobsong's Meme In A Bottle©! Noobsong's Meme In A Bottle© is an extremely fizzy concoction with very concentrated flavors. Some Meme In A Bottle©s are salty, some sweet, some taste like garbage, and some taste like death itself! It all depends on what meme you choose! Flavors (Memes) include: Pepe the Frog (Limited Edition, not for sale. Tastes like death itself.) Scumbag Steve (Tastes like garbage and old hats) Ugandan Knuckles (Very salty!) Peanut Butter Jelly Time (Limited Edition, not for sale. Tastes like peanut butter and bananas.) Kazoo Kid (sweet with lots of fIZZ) Get your Meme In A Bottle© Today for the low, low price of 30£! 'Luna Crystal: Luna Sparkle' The Luna Sparkle is a fizzy purple soda with edible, great tasting, moon dust inside of it. The moons dust in the drink causes it to sparkle and glow a little. When you drink the Luna Sparkle there isn't really one flavor, the flavor of the drink changes depending on your mood or your likes and dislikes. And once you drink this marvelous drink, your eyes sparkle and your scales/skin glow a bit. Sandstorm the sandwing nightwing icewing: Frozen Storm This odd drink is cold and comes in a bottomless bottle, inside is forms a constant vortex, it comes in 5 flavors cow, polar bear, frozen kiwi and pear, frozen pineapple, and glow. This drink is addicting and even a drop will get even the most strong dragons hooked. It is made by Sandstorm and is thought to be part gold because of the shiny specks in it. Side effects may include: un questioning respect and loyalty to both Sandstorm and Queen Thorn, hightened emotions, slightly increased strength and speed. Not regulated by the PFDA. Shine's Rainbow Blizzard This beautiful blend of colors consists of the following: Happiness Kawaiiness Sparkles Unicorns (duh) Lil bit of love It tastes like majestic ness. Don't ask questions. It has floating sparkles in it (which are edible I think, don't worry) and swirly rainbow colors. Make a wish while consuming this (healthy) soda pop and it will come true! ;) Sparrow the Skywing: Sparrow Smoothie The sparrow smoothie is a beautiful smoothie made from glamorous things. It’s mainly pizza with applejuoce in it, with little chunks of sprinkles, along with a few other foods.it’s a orangish colour, and the sprinkles are rainbow! It has cheese in it, along with grapes and ice cream. You’re able to see chunks of all the foods in it. It’s can is a mason jar that is very hard to open. It will help you survive the zombie apocolypse, if you survive drinking it... (also it’s called pop not soda!) 45% pizza 25% applejuice 10% sprinkles 5% toothpaste 5% cheese 5% grapes 5% icscream [[User:Stormtorch3|'Stormtorch3's']]' Storm-slurp.' "Nothing says "AWESOME!" better. This comes in a recyclable bottle, colored with zig-zags of red and yellow. The top and bottom of the bottle is green. The liquid inside is a sweet, lemon-cherry mix that can get you really pumped. There is yet to be someone who doesn't like it, and even the toughest customers lighten up. Are you one of those people who despise unhealthy, sugary drinks? Well, do I got the solution. This stuff is made from the best of the rainforest, and that sugar? Straight from last years garbage! I assure you, it's fine. If this is just cherry and lemon juice, what's the big deal? Ah, yes. That sugar gives it its awesomeness. Oh, and I should warn you, it's addictive. But not illegal. Definitely not. Ingredients: * 1 cup of cherry juice * 3/4 cup of lemon juice * Purified water * Illegal Sugar RimeTheIceWing: Spectral Clearwater- Extreme Duo Diet Edition This life-giving elixir is guaranteed to keep you awake all night- whether it be through its rejuvenating properties or by the fear that you may need to wake up in the middle of the night to settle some scores. Either way, this see-through substance is extremely healthy, boasting an amazing 0 calories and 0 sugar! That doesn't mean it isn't absolutely refreshing however, as its my favourite thing to have while making fanart! In fact- grab two bottles! Lord knows it's going to take you a while to get your fanfiction or art done. Wait- what do you mean its "just water"? Its... um... hydrogen oxide! Oxidane! Yeah! Those are just water too, you say? Well... no refunds! Sorry pal! Garnet the Skywing: Garnet dust This soft drink has garnet's inside of it, if you drink it you will breath garnets and other gemstones for a week. It tastes like stone and poison a normal drink and contains: 15% water 30% sugar and caffeine 55% Gemstone and garnet dust *as well this drink contains animus magic to allow you to be able to drink this StarflightTheNightwingDragonet: Starflight's Moonburst Fizzy A yummy fizzy soda that is said to be made of moonbeams and grants you future-seeing abilities and prophecy telling for a day. Has weird chunky bits. Made in Jade Mountain Academy science lab. $50 per bottle. REVIEWS: Clay: It's great with my pig! I love pigs. Pigs are good. So are whales. Food, food food. Tsunami: What the heck is this? Whats even in it?!? Glory: Mmm. It tastes like fruit. Starflight: Yay i have a drink now. HEY SUNNY CAN YOU READ THE INGREDIENTS? Sunny: Sure Starfligh- oh. IT HAS ROCKET FUEL IN IT?!? -takes sip- mmm, its actuall- WOAH I SEE THE FUTURE NOW Ingredients: 30% caffeine 40% animus enchantments 20% moonbeams 5% SALT 5% rocket fuel 101-Cola Awesome in a can. NixTheDragonTamer: j u i c e It isn’t actually juice. It’s an abomination! 60% stardust 10% dank memes 10% the v o i d 5% potatoes 5% souls 4.99% bacon 0.01% Nix’s scales Soup © 1,000,000'/10 on Quip's Big Eats' 1'/1 on Winter's Scale of Awesome' GIVEN TOP RATINGS BY JMA CORP. That's right. The best drink ever with high fructose corn syrup and half the sugar of all the other fake drinks, it's soup. There is nothing you want to drink but soup. There are only good reviews of it: Tsunami: When i drank Soup for the first time, I became strong enough to smash Whirlpool in the nose! Nothing helped me but the power of SOUP ©. Glory: '''I told Sunny it wasn't magical death spit. I really spat soup. Yay. //Glory holds up SOUP ©// '''Starflight: '''Soup has many health benefits, like digestive problems and bland flavoring, but it dates to 20,000 BC to cook birds and rocks. '''Sunny: '''Don't listen to Starflight! Believe in SOUP©! It's the greatest thing in the world! The Eye of Onyx even squirted it into Blister's face! Really! Look at the video. '''Clay: My mom didn't just eat the cows she gave me away for. She made them into beef soup. And then I ate SOUP© and beat Hvitur! Turtle: Ummm...drink SOUP©? Moonwatcher: I told Darkstalker that the first food he should eat when he comes out is mouse SOUP©! And in the end, what does Peacemaker put into his pies? Qibli: '''My name is NOT QUIP! Stop calling me that. And, this has got to be a con. Soup isn't that- '''Kinkajou: '''SOUP ©! SOUP ©! SOUP ©! SOUP ©! '''Peril: '''After I stopped eating black rocks, Scarlet told me I had to eat SOUP© for the rest of the my life. '''Darkstalker: '''Comes in two kinds, CLEARSIGHT clear, and FATHOM heavy. '''Clearsight: Darkstalker, stop being so evil! There's another flavor! Miso soup! Winter: So now everyone forgets about me. Normally, soup is bad. But this SOUP© is special. Even Queen Glacier likes it. ALSO: My opinion is the best since I'm the most handsome one here. (Sierra sakura) XxGalaxzzyxX: Punapple Juice as weird as it sounds, it's just pineapple juice that can make you pun terribly Sandwing 101: 101-Soup Awesome in a bowl. Grapecakes: Grape Soda Tastes like inner demons and lots of screaming. Slight hint of grape... in there... somewhere. It has bits of tasteless cake mixed in through the fizzy chemicals. Salt not included. Someone Below: Belowda It's literally going to be under you every time, you don't know what it looks like and you can't taste it. ONLY I CAN TASTE IT. KittenQueen15: Chockablock Chocy Choc Chololate Are you a CHOCOLATE fan who can never find anything CHOCOLATELY enough? Well your in luck! Here in the CHOCOLATEWING territory, we make make the finest blend of CHOCOLATE you will find. If you are looking for a more subtle taste try CHOCKABLOCK CHOCY CHOC CHOCOLATE Lite. INGREDIENTS 98% pure CHOCOLATE (Dark CHOCOLATE 30%, Milk CHOCOLATE 50%, White CHOCOLATE 8%, Cocoa Mass 10% 1.5% Milk O.5% Sugar ALERGY WARNING: CONTAINS MILK MAY CONTAIN TRACES OF NUTS Shadepool: Super awesome NightWing drink It’s awesome! It’s a bottle with mollases, mint, nutmeg, a bunch of milk and peanuts, dragonfruit, tiny sloth bits, ice cream, mixed with a bunch of weird fruits and BLAH BLAH BLAH. Also, unhealthy amount of this fruit that makes dragon fall in love with random dragons, often ends in marriage and divorce. QUEEN JUDGES ”hated it, mostly since me and Deathbringer got a divorce and now it made me fall in love with Peril.” ~Glory ”ew.” ~Blister ”I fell in love with Smolder again because of this. Double ew.” ~Burn ”Um... I didn’t work? Every single male in the series fell in love with me because of this.” ~Blaze THANK YOU! I hope you like it. Rain's 'Food in a Cup™' Have you ever felt thirsty, but hungry at the same time? And you couldn't get off your lazy rump to find some food? Well now you're in luck! Rain's Food in a Cup™ is a genius creation that serves you both food and water, all for the low low price of $999999.99! ORDER NOW AND GET A 1% DISCOUNT! R E V I E W S "After I tasted Food in a Cup, I couldn't put it down! Now I watch anime all day!" -Winter~★★★★ "When I first ordered Food in a Cup, I thought it was gonna be terrible! But now I see how foolish I was! I've invested all of my money in Food in a Cup's stock, and dumped Qibli!" -Moonwatcher`~★★★★★ "oof." -Qibli~★★ "I think it was real considerate of them to make a non-burnable version! Though, it's a little crunchy. Wait- What do you mean they didn't make a fireproof one?" -Peril~★★★ "If I wasn't dead I would have dropped my foolish idea of being queen, and set to rule Food in a Cup instead!" -Burn~??? ForestFire28- Mint Tea It’s not a soda, it’s a tea! And not just any tea, a mint tea! And not just any mint tea, Forest’s mint tea! Which, provided, isn’t all that different from regular mint tea, but it does have a nice honeyed flavor to it! And a strange lemony taste, too.... YOHIOloid56 - Randomness Is this a soda? Is it tea? Who knows? All we know that it's random. Ingredients 60% sugar 20% death 10% milk 5% soda foam 6% mary sue-ness 19% baldi Don't mind the extra 20, it just makes it 20% cooler. https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hex_The_Nightwing_Icewing HexBottle! It's a little mix of everything in the black and blue bottle. Inside the bottle you see a electric blue liquid with black stripes swirling around the bottle. If you smell it, it smells of ocean. If you listen to it you can hear waves crashing against each other ands lightning crackle, wile you here snow fall. It tastes like blueberries and choice mixed together. Feather- ETERNAL ICE CREAM SLURPEES Some of you may be aware of my Eternal ice Cream Bucket- a delicious weapon I use against my friends AND enemies. WELL. Now, you can drink the remnants that are left in the bucket after use!!! Comes in 27 AWESOME flavors, icluding, "Feather's Original Birthday Cake Flavor With Sprinkles!!!!" The ingredients are simple!! Love Genius Exclamation points cream sugar sprinkles essence of sweetness'''' FREE to Feather's friends!!! Who I have used the eternal bucket on ocasionally.. :P The dragonets of destiny support this PRODUCT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dinsfire24- The smart drink Literally words in a bottle! We're not sure how Sky (dinsfire) did this, she won't tell us! Good to drink before a debate, because the words will make you smart for a short period of time. Comes in lemonlime,pineapple, very berry, random, and everything cream soda. 100% safe to drink!!!* Ingredients: 50-60%various juices 30% words???? 10% Highlight's & Skyshatterer's scales ground into dust and mixed into the drink 10% whatever EDIBLE stuff sky had laying around... sometimes it turns out absolutely disgusting, like the time an entire batch got made using her leftover meatloaf. (only in random flavor) *unless you get salmonella or some other junk like that, then it's not safe Skarmoleaf - Dr. Skar Upon drinking this horrid reddish brown mixture which tastes like citrus peel you pass out. When you awake, you see yourself shove the thing you hate most off a cliff into a flock of angry Skarmory which tear it to pieces. Then you suddenly wake up back home in your bed with the can next to you. The can has a picture of Scar with a monocle, top hat and tie and the words "Dr. Skar" on the top. Ingredients: 99% Unknown foreign substance 1% LONG LIVE THE KING! Gallery 1504214222027.png|FenFrosties!!! nectar tea.png|Nectar Tea (Fruity Earl Grey) nectar tea2.png|Nectar Tea (Sweet Chamomile) garbageinabottle.png|Garbage in a bottle Time Esscence.png|Time essnce Marsidge Water.png|SALTY MARSIDGE WATER (Marsidge Approved) GooseJuice.png|A bottle of Goose Juice. Fathom heavy.jpeg|Fathom heavy soup, good for sick dragons Clearsight clear.jpeg|Clearisght clear, good for love dragons Drink it.jpeg|soupy straw Miso-soup.jpg |cure everything with it, even dragons PureTM.png|A PureTM add by ADragonDreaming ormus_icon.jpg|The blood of a ripple user 71647ABF-6580-4A6E-B936-6740FD244DA5.jpeg|Drink the Super Healthy Soda! It’s totally not an expiremental mind controlling concoction! At all! Creative title.jpeg|Morpho's Mango can Ripple User Blood Drink the blood of a Ripple user to gain their ability and enhance your own. Animus may absorb it to reinforce their soul and unlock certain aspects of animus power unknown to most. Your scales WILL glow gold or silver after consuming the blood. Dragons with the Ripple ability are classified as a Class 5 threat and must be hunted down and executed/assassinated. Note that this counts as homicide and cannibalism. Warning: We are not liable for any maiming, death, injury from frying pans, burning, drowning, etc. Tundra the IcewingSandwing- TemKetchup Ever in the mood to play UnderTale but keep losing to Sans (because you're a genocidal jerk)? Buy TemKetchup! Restores Full HP and beyond! Make the worst puns so everyone around you will die on the spot! And best of all... infinite flirting power. (Note: Consult your doctor about TemKetchup if you are able to experience death.) 30% Temmie Flakes 30% Ketchup 5% Inedible spaghetti frozen to plate 5% The blood of the innocent 20% Impossible cubes 10% Puns Nightblossom Aka Megmeg61- Oofheads in a Bottle! It Overpowers your Day and Life, and Is Made With Real oofheads! If your Day is not bright, Take this Drink and Drink all of it! It Contains... 50% oofheads 20% Memes 20% Robloz whole Body Noobs 10% Cheetos mixed with Takis and Doritos So Yeah......... WildLoner - Wild Slurp Well, if you will drink Wild's soda, you will get the infinite power of finding good memes, getting free refs from Wild and of course - doing FBI open up to everyone's houses... er, I meant message walls. Oh, and also it allows you to pet Noctis all the time. It contains ''*drums*... Salt Things from trashcan Cursed images Electronic music Blue slushies Sprite Some memes Gumball's fur Doritos Popcorn McDonald food S H R I M P S Sour jelly sneks Noctis' molt Smashed unknown weapon from CS:GO EVERYONE FROM WINGS OF FIRE LOVES IT!!! Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Joke Pages